Deadly Encounters
by gothicangel94
Summary: Avari's boyfriend broke up with her almost a year ago. After he that he moved. Avari moves to Alaska, where Ty is, but she doesn't know that. Once Ty sees her he tries to get back them back together. And he will do anything and everything to do that.
1. Preface

It's been almost a year now and yet I remember that day perfectly. The day that Ty and I had broken up.

Well, he broke up with me. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I was always loyal to him. Sometimes for some unknown reason Ty would cancel. He would always miss school a lot also, but he never told me where he went. I always thought that was strange. Maybe he was cheating? Ty would never seem like the person to cheat. He would frequently tell me that he loved me.

After he broke up with me, he moved. I was happy that I wouldn't have to face him everyday. It was hard for me at first- all the pain and suffering, but after a while I had gotten used to it.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

"Avari," My older brother, Emmett said to me. I live with my brother in California. Our parents died a couple of years ago. Emmett was ninenteen then, so we could live on our own. He has hazel eyes and brown short hair. He's 6'4 compared to my 5'5. I have hazel eyes like my brother and long brown hair.

"Yes?" We were sitting at the table eating breakfast. I haven't listened to a word he's said.

"As I've said for the second time now, we are moving to Alaska."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I just got a prommotion."

"Screw that prommotion. We're staying here." I said to him.

"Avari-"

"No. Mom and Dad are here. They wouldn't want us to move."

"You don't know that," Emmett seemed pissed. "This is a huge deal to me. I've been expecting on getting one. This is what I want. Besides, they need me up there. You can move out when you're eighteen for all I care, but we're still moving."

"Why do you have to be all self-centered? What about me? Everything has been about you. It's not like we need the money. I'm staying right here."

"Look I know you don't understand this, but they really need me to come up to Alaska. I'll be letting the whole company down if I don't go," He explained to me.

"I'll stay with Emily. She has a lot of room at her place. She wouldn't mind it at all."

"You and I need to stay together. For everyone's sake."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I didn't care what he said I'm not moving because of his "the world revolves around me" shit. I still can't believe he would do this- make me move. I was depressed, upset, and pissed. In those years since our parents died, I don't think Emmett's even loved or cared about me. I must be a burden. Tears started to slip.

"I can't tell you this now, but I will. I promise. We have to move. Trust me. We have to do what's best."

"What's best?" I snapped.

"Avari," Emmett growled.

"Don't you growl at me!"

He slammed his fist on the table and a glass fell and shattered on the floor. "This discussion is over. We are moving and that's final!"

"FINE!" I screeched. I was so pissed. He still doesn't care. I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

Two weeks later everything was packed and we were on the plane. The ride was quiet. I stared out the window the way there. Emmett had restrictions to what I could do the last days in California. I guess he thought I would run away. I haven't said much since our conversation two weeks ago. The only time I saw my friends was at school. I would probably never see them again. I didn't feel like crying, so I would save that for bedtime when we got to the new house.

I've never seen the new house. Emmett went up there see if it was suitable. While he was away, I had to stay with a friend of his at work, Colllin. He's taller than my brother. That's kind of hard to believe. He's very similar to Emmett. Only Collin has blonde hair. Colllin was also moving to Alaska and would be living with us. I wasn't too happy about that. It's not like I don't like him or anything, he's nicer than my brother, but it would seem too awkward.

When the plane trip was over we had to drive a couple of hours to get to the house. I of course sat in the back, while Emmett drove and Collin sat up front. I dozed off after a few minutes.

"... promised Avari I would tell her." I heard Emmett say. It was night time.

"You know she won't take it well." Take what well?

"Avari's not stupid. She will find out sooner or later whether we tell her or not."

"What about her safety?" Collin asked.

"She'll be safer once she knows."

It was quiet for a minute.

"When were you planning on telling her?"

"After a few days here."

"That's too soon. Waiting would be better."

"How would you know? You're not her brother." Emmett snapped.

"But I do know that she's depressed. If you haven't notice these last weeks she hasn't been talking as much. You didn't even let her hang out with her friends before she left."

"I know that."

"You haven't done anything about it."

"I don't know what to do. She's angry at me."

"Try talking to her."

"She won't listen to me. When I told her we were moving she got angry and starting screaming and then, I growled at her."

"You growled at her?" Collin seemed shocked.

"Yeah. I was getting mad at myself 'cause she was all upset and I don't like it when she's like that."

"Have you ever tried being calm when talking to her?"

"Sometimes I can't help being angry. That's why I want to tell her soon."

"Well, when you do tell her you need to stay calm. Don't get all mad because she thinks it's a joke or if she gets mad. You'll just freak her out more." Collin suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

"This is taking a while." Collin yawned and stretched.

"We're almost there."

"Is she still sleeping?" I quickly closed my eyes in case one of them decided to look back.

"Yeah." I was getting sleepy again and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a bed. I guess Emmett or Collin carried me in. I sat up and saw a clock on the nightstand. It read 12:15 am. My friends came to mind. Tears were slowly slipping. I hated Emmett for making me move. For all that he has done. I didn't understand what was going on. What did Emmett and Collin mean in the car? What was Emmett going to tell me?


	3. Chapter 2: Exploring

When it was dawn I was able to see my new room clearly. Boxes were spread throughout the room. It was pretty big, but was plain. I still had to unpack. There was a window to my left. I saw three doors across the room. One lead a bathroom, the other one was a closet, and the last lead to the hall. The closet was a walk-in and had a full-length mirror on the door. The bathroom had white counter tops and a huge garden tub. I liked my new room, but something was messing. I felt empty.

I leaned my back against the wall and slid down. I curled up into a ball. After a while it was getting uncomfortable. I was still in my jeans and sweatshirt. Now would be the perfect time to try the tub.

While turning the hot water on I put bubbles in the bath. I undressed and got in. The bath was relaxing, so relaxing I fell asleep. I've been falling asleep a lot lately.

I woke up to someone screaming my name and slamming the door open to my bathroom. Quickly I pulled my knees to my chest trying to cover myself. The bubbles were helping a lot. I could feel the heat rising up to my checks.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT!" I took a bottle of shampoo and aimed it at Collin's head. Unfortunatly, he caught it.

Collin apologized and coverd his eyes. "You're brother couldn't find you anywhere, so he sent me up here. When I didn't see you in your room I thought you had run away."

"WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG! GET OUT! NOW!" I screeched. Not too soon after Collin practicaly ran out. That was a really awkward situatuion. Nobody has ever walked in on my before. I was really embarssed. The heat was now escaping from my checks.

As I was drying off it came to me that I didn't know where my clothes were. I didn't want to have to run out with a towel on, so I put the clothers on that I had on before. I was still embarssed about that awkward situation in the bathroom. I'll never be able to face him again. On top of that he's living with me. It came to me that sooner or later I would have to, so I went downstairs.

There were boxes everywhere. And guess who would have to unpack them? Me. I packed most of the things, since Emmett was supposedly at work.

I came to kitchen and found a note on the counter.

_Avari,_

_Collin is sorry about what happened. Don't take it out on him. I sent him up there, so it was my fault. Anyways, we got a call and had to go to work. I got some food in the refridgerator for you. We'll be back sometime tonight. Don't go out in the woods._

_- Emmett_

_P.S. Please unpack._

With his prommotion, he's still going to be gone all the time. I wasn't going to unpack just yet. I still remembered what had gone on in the car. Going upstairs I tried to figure which was Emmett's room. I walked across the stairwell to find a door away from all the others- the master bedroom.

His room was like mine. Unpacked boxes stacked against the wall. There was nothing much out. I went to raid the room to find anything. What surprised me most was the picture of mom, dad, Emmett and me. It was taken a week before they died. Beside the photo was his phone. Emmett never forgets his phone. I picked it up and looked through the address book. I was in it, so was Collin and other people- Matt, Eric, Emily, Sebastian, and many more. I went his text message, but he must have deleted them. He even deleted the calls that he made and ones he recieved. _That's strange. _I was about to go in Collin's room, but decided against it.

My stomach grumbled. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday evening. I searched to refridgerator to find something to eat, then, the cabnet. I decided on cereal. I found plastic bowls, spoons, and cups. I also got some orange juice. After I ate I threw the thrash away.

All of the things were packed, so there was nothing to do. I first unpacked the boxes in my room and put everything away. I hung my posters and pictures on the wall. Now my room didn't look plain anymore. The curtains were already hung when I woke up this morning.

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. I haven't been outside to explore yet. Emmett told me told to go in the woods. Why didn't he want me going in the woods? My curiosity got the best of me.

Grabbing my tennis shoes I ran down the stairs. Fresh air hit me when I opened the front door. This was the first time I saw the outside. The house was in the center of the yard with the forest surrounding it. I was excited to explore. I walked into the forest and found a little path. I wanted to be back before Collin and Emmett came home.

My shoes made crunching noises when I walked from the leaves on the forest floor. Everything was green. Chirpping birds flew from above. It was very peaceful. I loved being outside.

After a while I started heading back. I got the feeling someone was following me. I stopped all of a sudden. I heard a _crunch. _My heart was racing. I shouldn't have gone in the woods.


	4. Chapter 3: Caught

I heard another _crunch_ and twirled around, but saw no one. It felt like someone or something was watching me. I broke out into a run. While running I tripped over a root and saw darkness.

When I awoke it was dark_. Oh shit. Emmett's gonna kill me_.

Finding my way back was difficult. My head was throbbing. When I got to the clearing I saw Emmett's car. I braced myself for what was to come. As I walked through the front door the yelling started.

"Where were you?" He yellled. "We've been home for two hours! I thought something happened!"

"I was just exploring the place."

"In the woods?"

I didn't answer.

"You did. Didn't you? I thougt I told you not to go in the woods!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's no reason."

"You're grounded!"

"Why?" I protested.

"Because I say so!"

Collin came down and joined the conversation. "What's going on?" It looked like he just got out of the shower. His hair was still wet and I noticed he only had sweatpants on.

"Avari went in the woods! That's what's going on!" Emmett shouted.

"Your brother's right. You shouldn't have gone in the woods." Collin agreed with him.

"I never said I went in the woods."

"It sure as hell looks like it!" My brother reached over and got leaves out of my hair.

I glanced down to see dirt on my jeans and sweatshirt. My shoes were covered in mudd.

"By the way, you start school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"And I'll be driving you," My brother told me. He turned his back toward me and went upstairs.

"Dinner's on the table," Collin said. I looked over at him. I ignore him and go to my room to get ready for school tomorrow.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I arrived in my bathroom. My eye liner was smeared and my hair was tangled. Dirt was all over my clothers. I warmed up the bath and got in. Getting out I wrapped a towel around my body.

I wasn't ready to go to school. I would be the new girl. My stomach turned to knots. I felt sick. I fell back on the bed.

* * *

_I was running in the woods. Something was following me. I could feel it._

_"Why do you run from me?" A fimilar voice asked. _

_I ran faster. My heart was pounding. I had to get away. Suddenly I tripped over a branch. I couldn't move my ankle. I saw a figure in the shadows walking towards me. "Stay away. Don't come any closer." _

_"Why are afraid of me?" The figure was getting closer._

_"I'll scream," I warned him._

_"Now, why would you do that?"_

_I started to scream, but a hand clapped over my mouth. I struggled to get away when he wrapped his arm around my waist. I started to panic._

_"Shh...It's alright," He soothed me. He softly stroked my hair and started kissing my neck. I was breathing heavily. "So soft." I could feel his cool breath on my neck. I felt fangs graze my skin. They plunged in my neck._

* * *

I woke up sweating. Everything seemed so real. I was scared. I noticed I fell asleep with a towel on. When I pressed my ankle on the floor it stung. I made my way to the dresser limping. I changed quickly and got back in bed. I was afraid to go asleep, but couldn't obey my eyes.

My alarm went off at 6:00 am. I got up carefully trying not to hurt my ankle anymore. I changed into a black long-sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. and went to the bathroom. When I tied my hair back, that's when I noticed them. Two puncture wounds on my neck. _Oh my god. This can't be happening._ My dream was real. To cover the wounds I wore my hair down.

Walking down the stairs was painful. I saw Emmett in a suit fixing breakfast. Colllin was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Lately we've been arguing a lot. It would be best if I didn't say anything.

After breakfast Emmett drove me to school. The ride was quiet. He didn't say anything til we got to the school. "I'm gonna be busy this afternoon, so Collin's gonna pick you up."

I didn't reply.

"You have to go to the office to pick up your schedule." I got out of the car and went inside.


	5. Chapter 4: New School

The school wasn't that big. It was twice as small as my old one. Inside, the office was to my left. I walked in. The walls were white and sitting chairs were facing three desks.

"Can I help you?" A small, thin lady asked. She was about fifty and had ebony hair.

"I'm here to get my schedule. I just moved here."

"Ah, yes. You're Avari Myers?"

"Yes." The lady handed me my schedule.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school. You need your teachers to sign this slip. Return it at the end of the day." She handed me more papers.

"Okay." As I went off she wished me good luck.

My first period class was French III. When I walked in there were only a few people in the class. It was still early. The teacher's name was Ms. Hale. I walked up to her desk to hand her the slip.

"Hello," She greeted me.

"Hi. I'm Avari Myers. I'm new here." I handed her the slip.

"You're the new girl we're getting. We don't get many new students." She grabbed a textbook and handed it to me. "How 'bout you sit in the third sit first colum from the door."

"Okay." I sit down and set my bag next to my desk. A boy with light skin and blonde hair walked over.

"Hi. I'm Ryan," He said.

"Avari."

"You're new here right?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you move from?"

"California," I replied. More kids started to come in.

"It's really sunny there. Sometimes we don't get much sun. Most of the time it's cold here," Ryan told me.

"I've noticed."

"So, why did you move?"

"My brother got a prommotion." My voice sounded sad even to me.

"You're not too happy 'bout that?"

"I've lived in California my whole life. All of my friends are there."

"What do you have next?"

"History with Miller," I told him.

"I have him fifth." He sounded disappointed. "Let me look at your schedule." I handed my schedule to him. "We only have French and English together." He looked over at the clock. It was 7:59. "Class is gonna start in a minute. See you later." Ryan went to his seat across the room.

"Bye." The bell rang.

"Everyone get your books out," Ms. Hale told us.

We started going over the homework when someone walked in. I had my face in the book. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Mitchell."_ Mitchell. Mitchell. Why does that name sound so fimilar?_

"Sorry I'm late," The boy said. My head jerked up. It was Ty. He was the same as ever- Ebony hair and his smile. He wore dark baggy jeans and a black sweater. His skin was just as pale as before. My face turned red. I tried hiding my face, but failed.

"Yes," The teacher replied, "Ms. Avari Myers." Everyone turned their heads to look at me. My face reddened even more.

"Maybe I could show her around?" Ty offered sitting in front of me. _No. Please, no._

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." _Ugh._ "Ty's going to show you around, okay."

"Sure," I mumbled. _It's even worse cause he's sitting in front of me. Why can't he just disappear? _The teacher continued going over the homework.

"You don't sound too excited," He whispered to me.

"First, you break up with me for no reason, then, move. I don't want to talk or see you," I snapped.

"Come on, it was a stupid mistake. Forgive me?"

"No."

"Think about it," He pleaded.

"I'll think...no."

"Please," He groaned. "Give me one more chance.

"Leave me alone."

"Only if you give me another chance."

"Well, it's never going to happen. I hope you enjoy disappointment."

Ty continued to harass me during French. Ms. Hale insisted him on showing me around. I wasn't too happy about that.

"What do you have next?"

"None of you business."

"What is Ms. Hale going to think of you when she hears you are being rude and mean to me."

"History with Miller."

"Funny, I have him next too." _Great. _He started going in a different direction. I had no choice, but to follow.

"You're not going to harass me again, are you?" I asked Ty.

"I'm going to annoy you until you forgive me," He stated.

"I would have figured you already got another girlfriend."

"Nobody here is my type."

"Just show me around. That's all." He walked in a classroom.

"Mr. Miller we have a new student, Avari." I hand Mr. Miller the slip to sign.

"I hope you enjoy you're time here Ms. Myers." He told me where to sit. Thankfully, Ty sat on the otherside of the room away from me. As soon as the bell rings I'm planning on making a run for it. I don't care if I don't know my way around. I'll ask someone.

Just like I planned, I made a run for it once the bell rang. In the hallway I saw Ryan.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, I thought Ty was showing you around."

"I ditched him," I exclaimed.

"Awesome! Do you two know each other? He asked.

"We had gone to school together in California til he moved."

"He seemed to know you pretty well."

"We used to date before he moved," I admitted.

"You didn't seem to happy to see him."

"The last time I saw or heard from him was a year ago. He broke up with me the day before he moved. I was happy, so I wouldn't have to face him. I guess, now I do."

"That sucks."

"I know. All I have to do is avoid him the rest of the day. Hopefully, he's not in any of my other classes."

"I'm hoping that too."

"So, he isn't dating anyone?"

"No, Ty's never dated. All the girls hang around him though. I would have figured he'd get one. I guess no one's his type. Gotta go. See you in Engish."

"Kay." Ty wasn't in any of my other classes so far.

I was going to lunch now. The day has gone smoothly since history. I was beginning to forget about him when someone shouted my name. _Oh no. How did he find me?_

"How come you decided to run off?"

I thought about playing dumb. "What are you talking about? I lost you in the hall after history."

"No. You ran off as soon as the bell rang." I tried walking off, but he grabbed my arm. "Why do you keep running from me?" He seemed hurt.

"Let go."

"Just hear me out. The worst mistake I made was when I broke up with you. I wish it never happened. Please forgive me."

"As I said before I don't want to see or talk to you." The look on Ty's face was full of pain. It looked like I stuck a knife in his heart.

"I'm not going to give up," He whispered.

"Neither am I." I started to glare at him when I realized we were being watched. When I walked off he didn't try to stop me.

Ryan was in my English like he said he was. We didn't really get a chance to talk that much. At the end of the day I returned the slip to the front office.

"How was your first day?"

"Okay."

"That's good to hear. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

When I walked out of the school I saw Collin in his car. "How was school?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Yeah. Ryan and a lot of other people." I didn't tell him about Ty.

"You're getting off to a good start. Emmett's not going to be back til tomorrow morning, so I'm gonna have to drive you."

"When can I drive myself?"

"When your brother says you can. You should listen to him. He knows what's best for you."

"Yeah."

"He's trying to help you."

"Yean."

"You should give him a chance."

"Emmett's way too overprotective."

"Aren't all older brothers that way?"

"Not all of them."

The rest of the way home was silent. When we got home. I went up to my room to take a nap. School had warn me out. I fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Ty had left me alone for the remainder of the week. I was grateful for that. Lately everyone's been making me feel guilty. I feel bad because I won't give Ty another chance. The expression on his face has been painful. Ryan has been jealous. I think he likes me, but I don't think of him in that way. I'm upset with myself for fighting with Emmett a lot. We haven't been comunicating well recently. I haven't metioned Ty to Collin or Emmett.

Everynight I've had the same dream. I'm running away from a figure, but he always ends up catching me. I wake up with bruises and a swollen neck. I'm afraid to fall asleep. I know these dreams are real. If I tell my brother he most likely won't believe me. I haven't gone to woods since I first explored it. I feel like I know the guy in my dreams. His voice sounds so fimilar.

I'm in the bath now. No matter how hot I had the water I was still cold. I decided to just give up. Emmett and Collin are at work. Most of the time they're gone. I would feel safer with them here. Even though I have everything locked up, I still felt unsure. I changed into sweats and unpacked the remaining boxes. After that I worked on my homework. I got the feeling someone was watching me. I searched through the house, but saw nothing. When I got back to my room I heard a _bang. _My heart sped up. I heard footsteps downstairs. Quietly I went in my room. I looked at the window. Emmett's care wasn't in the driveway, but somebody else's was. I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I ran to my bathroom, locked the door, and climbed out the window. I didn't want to go in the forest, but had no choice.

I didn't have any shoes on, so walking was painful. I felt a little safer once I couldn't see the house anymore. _I wonder who was there. What if it_ _was that guy from my dreams? _I got the feeling it was. Maybe going in the woods was a bad idea. Trying to find my way back was painful. I fell a few times. When I got back the car was gone. I was relieved until I heard a _snap._ I spun around to see Ty.

"What are you doing here?" I took a step back. I was shaking. _How did he find out where I lived?_

"Looking for you." He took a step forward. I took another one back.

"Why?"

"Your brother's not here," He ignored my question. He took another step forward. I took steps back toward the front door. My hand was on the handle.

"He's here," I lied.

"No one's here, but you." Ty saw right through my lie. Then, it came to me. _No wonder the figure's voice was so fimilar it was Ty all along. _I flung open the door and slammed it shut. I locked both locks.

"Avari, I really don't have time for this," He groaned.

"What do you want?"

"You."

I ran upstairs to get my phone. I pick it up trying to dial 911. I was shaking so bad I had to redial a few times.

"911- What's your emergency?"

"There's-" The phone was snatched from my hands. I turn around to see Ty shut the phone off.

"That was stupid, you know." He started advancing. There was no way to get out. He was blocking the door. I backed up against the wall.

"Stay away," I warned.

"Why would I want to do that?" I picked up my clock and threw it at him. He caught it. "That wasn't very nice."

"Emmett's going to be home any minute."

"He's busy right now, so he won't be back for a while." He took my wrists and pinned them against the wall.

"Why do you want me?" I whispered.

"I need a bride and you're the perfect choice for it." I struggled to get away. "Stop being stubborn. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I continued to struggle. "This will be easy for both of us if you stop being so stubborn."

"Please stop," I begged.

"Don't be afraid." Ty started to stroke my face. "It won't be like before." He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me down the stairs.

"No, please." I tried grabbing on to something. Ty got angry and pulled me to him.

I felt his cool breath. He started kissing my neck. I felt fangs graze along my skin. I whimperd. I knew what was about to happen. I made one last attempt to get away when I felt fangs plunge in my neck. I could feel blood flowing out. Soon I fell limp. Ty held me tight against him still tasting my blood. I struggled to stay conscious. My eyes felt heavy. I soon saw darkness.


	7. Chapter 6: Waking up

I woke up to an unfamiliar room. My neck was aching. Bruises covered my wrists. I went to get up when arms crawled around my waist pulling me to someone's chest.

"Where do you think you're going Cherie?" It was Ty. When he nuzzled his face on my neck I whimpered. I felt his breath when he chuckled.

Suddenly my eyes felt heavy. No, no, no, no. I was frightened to go to sleep. Soon my eyes gave out.

Running water woke me up. I was alone on the bed. I think Ty was in the shower. I went to swing my legs over the bed, but my left ankle was tied to something. Rope was tied around my ankle trapping me to the bed. My hands struggled to get the rope loose. Finally, I was successful.

I just noticed I had a crimson night gown on. Goosebumps covered my arms and legs. I saw a jacket and put it on. I looked around the room to find three doors. One lead to the bathroom, the other was a closet, and the last lead to the hallway. The one that lead to the hall was unlocked. I opened it and walked out.

I quietly snuck my way downstairs. When I turned left to the kitchen I saw someone there. The guy had his back towards me and was standing up. It looked like he was fixing something. I wasn't sure what it was. He sort of looked like Ty from the back. I could still hear the shower running, so it definitely wasn't him. Ty never mentioned he had a brother. I turn around for a moment to look for a way out. When I turned back around he was gone.

I walked in the kitchen to look for him, but it was empty. Backing up I bumped into something or someone. I jumped. Someone twirled me around. I was facing the guy that was in the kitchen.

"My, my, my. I think my little brother lost his pet."

"I don't belong to anyone." I took steps back.

Ty's brother brought his hand to my neck moving my hair back. "It looks like he hasn't marked you his yet."

I couldn't hear the shower anymore. Out of nowhere Ty knocked his brother's hand away standing between us. "Don't touch her," Ty growled. I slowly took steps back.

"I was only looking."

"Stay away from her. She's mine."

"You haven't marked her yet. She doesn't belong to anyone."

"I'm going to."

I quietly took steps back. I was at the door.

"You should watch your little pet. She might try to run away."

Ty was suddenly at my side keeping a good grip on my upper arm. They were both glaring at each other. Ty yanked me up the stairs and back in the room. He locked the door.

"You shouldn't have gone out of the room. I haven't marked you yet, so it's dangerous to be walking around here."

"I'm not going to belong to anyone."

"Why must you always be so difficult?"

"To make everything easier why don't you let me go?"

Ty shook his head. He was pacing around the room thinking. "The sooner I mark you the better, but I have to wait till mother and father get back," He murmured to himself.

He seemed to be lost in his thinking, so I headed towards the window. When I got there I saw a lamp on the dresser next to the window and threw it at him. It hit him on the head knocking him on the floor. This was my chance. I was two-stories up and took my chance and jumped.

I landed on my ankle wrong and twisted it. When I tried getting up I cried out in pain. It was painful to walk on.

"Looks like I was right." It was Ty's brother.

"You stay back."

"You're very stubborn, aren't you?" He started walking towards me.

"Stop. Don't come any closer."

"We're going to have to fix that." He picked me up bridal style and walked towards the house.

"Let me go!" I banged my fists on his chest and kicked him. I slap him across that face leaving scratches on his checks. They were bleeding. Something was odd. They started healing. I looked at him awestruck. He started laughing.

"You are such a silly girl."

When we got back in the house he sat down on the couch positioning me siting on his lap. I tried to get up, but one of hands grabbed both of my wrists, while the other wrapped around my waist pulling my back to his chest. I kicked my legs against his and squirmed when he trapped my legs under his. His grip tightened. Soon I stopped, no longer being able to stand the pain.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ty yelled. He grabbed my arm pulling me away from his brother. Pain spread through my leg when weight was put on my ankle.

"She was trying to run away. Luckily I caught her before she could get away." He leaned back stretching.

Ty walked away pulling me along. I gasped. It was painful to walk. "What's wrong?" Ty glared at his brother.

"She sprained her ankle on the fall down from upstairs," He said inoccently.

"Mom and Dad will hear about this when they get home."

Ty picked me up and carried me upstairs. He set me on the bed and went to the bathroom to get bandages. He picked my foot up carefully to examine it. I winced. "Does it hurt?"

I nodded. Ty wrapped the bandage around my ankle.

"Why did you throw a lamp at me?" He asked of all a sudden. He seemed hurt.

"First of all you kidnapped me and expect me to marry you!" I shouted.

"It was the only way I could get you to listen to me. I thought you were still upset about before, so I left you alone for awhile, so you could get over it and forgive me."

"So, you just expect me to forgive you and marry you! Besides, you're a-a vampire."

"You won't forgive me because I'm a vampire? Is that it?"

"You-you kidnapped me. What's my brother going to think? I'm the only family he has left."

"Who cares about some stupid mutt," He muttered under his breath.

"What? What do you mean by that? He's not a stupid mutt!" I yelled.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did."

"Forget it."

I stood up even though it hurt. "I won't forget about it. You did say something."

"You're imagining things."

"I'm not." I was getting upset. He knows I heard him.

"I'm not dealing with this right now!" Ty walked over to the window and locked it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He ignored me and walked out of the room. I limped my way over to the door to find it locked from the outside. I banged on the door and shouted til I gave out.


	8. Chapter 7: Apologizes

"Avari," Ty said. This was my second day captive here. "Say something." We were in his room. I was laying on my side with my back towards him. I jumped when he layed his hand on back. He started rubbing my back like he used to when I was upset. I sighed. Good memories with him started flowing through me. Tears ran down my check. Ty brought his hand to my face to whip my tears away. He nuzzled his face on my neck and kissed it. I couldn't take it anymore. I gave in. I turn to face him. My lips were searching for his. He moved his lips up my neck to my jawline and met my lips with his. I rubbed my hands through his hair while he moved his hands under my shirt to message my stomach. I pulled away needing to breath. I gasped for air. Ty moved his face back down to my neck kissing it. He stopped.

"I'm so sorry," he mumured in my neck. He sat up when I didn't reply. He looked at me hurt. I took his hand.

"I know. I'm sorry too," I whispered.

"Why should you be sorry? You've done nothing."

"I ignored you. I was rude to-"

"It was my fault because I left you in the first place. I should have never done that. I wish I hadn't done that to you."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Ty asked.

"Sure." He got up from the bed. He took my hand and held it. I got up also. I winced. Pain shot through my ankle when I walked on it. Ty noticed this.

"It still hurts?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry. My brother isn't here. Maybe we should do this another time."

"No. I'm okay."

He looked back worried.

"Really, I'm fine. It's just a little sore." We went out of the room and toured the house.

About an hour later Ty had finished showing me around. We came back up to his room when we were done. The basement was a little apartment/guestroom. It had a kitchen, living room, six bedrooms, and a couple of bathrooms. The middle floor had the kitchen, dinning area, living room, bathroom, an office, and a library. The upstairs had the master suite, bedrooms, and bathrooms.

"Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled in response. I blushed.

"I take that as a yes. Do you want to take a shower while I fix you something?"

I nodded.

"There are towels and soaps in the bathroom." He took me in the bathroom that was in his room. After he finished showing me everything he gave me a quick peck on the lips before he left.

I turned the hot water on to the shower. I took my clothes off before stepping in. The hot water felt good against my skin. After I was finished washing I turned the water off and dried off. I open the door to led to Ty's room and saw clothes on the bed. There was a note laid on top.

_Avari,_

_I remembered you didn't have any clean clothes. I found these in my sister's room. I'm pretty sure these are the right size. I'll be down in the kitchen._

_-Ty_

I started my way back to the bathroom when I heard a fimilar voice.

"Hello, Avari."


End file.
